Smile, Pretty Girl
by controlled climb
Summary: All the other girls are upstairs, getting ready for the ball. Actually, all the other boys are too, but for some insane reason he had stayed in the common room. So he sits on couch, watching. Just watching. ** Birthday fic for wvvampire.


Written for _**wvvampire**_, because her birthday is soon! Happy birthday, love :D

&+ twiddle dee! My first Fred/Hermione one-shot ~.

Credit to Valentine's Day Happens Year-Round for inspiring me with a quote!

* * *

_"Don't ever frown, because you don't know who's in love with your smile."_

**-** Unknown **-**

* * *

She is beautiful. There's nothing in the world that could possibly make it so that she isn't. And she tries so hard to make everyone else happy. It's not her fault that no one seems to notice. Her eyes flicker around the room as she helps yet another first year with their homework. It's simple stuff, and there's nothing more she wants to do than scream and pull her hair as the young boy moans, "I can't do it!"

He watches her from a distance, wondering why his little brother hasn't fallen for the girl already. She is beautiful, and even though she's more than a little stuck-up and probably prefers the company of books to humans, it kind of suits her. It makes her Hermione. And what else can you ask for?

Chewing her bottom lip, she directs the boy through the wand movement again, giving him a tight hug as he finally gets the _swish and flick_ motion right. Now, if only he could pronounce the spell correctly. Tweaking his nose playfully, she begins to move her lips, pronouncing each syllable slowly and carefully, hoping that this won't take much longer.

For one terrifying moment, Fred had thought that she was going to kiss the wee boy. She might have. On the cheek, maybe? He doesn't know why she's still doing this. He knows she's got better things to do. All the other girls are upstairs, getting ready for the ball. Actually, all the other boys are too, but for some insane reason he had stayed in the common room. So he sits on couch, watching. Just watching.

There's something about her. He wouldn't watch just any pretty girl, you know. She's not perfect. She doesn't try to be perfect. Not like those other girls, like Angelina, who spend hours staring at themselves in the mirror trying to perfect their meaningless smiles. No… when she smiles it's genuine, because she doesn't seem to do it much. He notices, as she praises the kid for finally getting the spell right, that she looks a lot prettier when she does.

Sighing happily, Hermione ruffles his hair and sends him on his way. With a glance towards the clock that hangs above the fireplace, she can't help but groan. She hasn't got long. Packing her parchment and quill away in her satchel, she turns for the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

The sudden question makes her jump, and she raises her eyebrows at Fred, cocking her hip to the side and raising her eyebrows. "Upstairs to get ready. Why?"

"You've got a bloody hour." Then, muttering under his breath, he adds, "_Girls_."

She frowns, twirling a brown lock of hair unconsciously. "Yes, well, I've got to…" she breaks off, searching for the right words. "Do all that girl stuff. Do my hair, wear a dress… Look pretty."

With that she trots off, leaving Fred in the common room to watch her as she ascends the stairs. Figuring it's probably time for him to get ready too, he leaves, abandoning the thought of telling her that she already looks pretty, without all 'that girl stuff.'

When he catches sight of her later, he's pretty sure he's in a dream. He would be certain, but Angelina's nails are digging into his arm, and there's no way even he could sleep through that.

She doesn't notice when his eyes are on her, and she forces a smile on her face as Viktor lifts her into the air. She didn't really want to come to the ball with Viktor, but well, no one else was going to ask her. And besides, with Viktor she almost feels… feminine. And that's nice. It feels nice. So she dances the night away, feeling content and almost having the time of her life.

He loses her in the crowd, and Angelina is practically begging for his undivided attention. It takes a few hours and the blessing of being an identical twin to get rid of her. Now she's out of the picture, he scans the room, searching for a certain brunette in periwinkle-blue. He finds on the step, her eyes rimmed with red and tears slipping down her cheeks. It seems almost childish to ask if she's okay, so he silently sits beside her, rubbing her back tentatively.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asks, her voice shaking as she peers up at him.

"You look beautiful, by the way," he replies, completing ignoring her question and tugging on a loose curl affectionately.

"Yeah. I'm sure I look great crying my eyes out, right?" she says sarcastically.

"No, you always look beautiful," Fred says simply. Reaching out to tilt her head upwards, he looks at for a moment, as if contemplating his next words. Rubbing his thumb against her cheek, he grins at her when he sees the corners of her lips tugging upwards. "It's just you look prettier when you smile."


End file.
